PPGz vampire love story
by ScarlettRinTuskino
Summary: a love story of the 18 year old ppgz and the rrbz what will happen READ TO FIND OUT!


This story I a tale of how the ppgz find out about my race, think we're harmles but are they right? Read and find out.(They in this story are in collage but its summer)

(karous pov)

it was early in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I looked at my clock it said 6:30am I couldnt sleep so I rubbed my eyes and adjusted to the darkness. My eyes flicked around my room when I heard something abut break. I looked ll around then saw a pair of red eyes and pearl white fang what ever it was hissed at me then vanished. I flipped on my lamp and aw a small pool of blood on the floor I grabbed a towel and cleaned it up. I went to the lab and showed the professor,he identified who the blood belonged to and was shocked he also found another type of DNA he said he needed to study it more into detail to see what it was.3 hours later professor came out of the lab as pale as a ghost "What is it?" we said in then replied "I never thought this possible but.." he paused then continued "But the extra DNA was not normal dna it was...vampire DNA!" then I saw Momoko's face turn white Miyako then fainted. Luckily he was on the couch. I finally mustered up the courage to ask "But …... How?"

"They have just been realesed back into the world according to the president."

"Why?" I asked confused "I dont know but as long as they dont cause any trouble well leave them alone"

"Okay!" we said gleefully later that evening we went to my favorite club it was a club for goths and since the owner was my friend we got in after an hour we were still dancing and I bumped into a cute guy ti studied him then realized it was butch 'Well' I thought 'hes not in trouble so why not be nice' "Hey Butch!" I yelled over the music "Hey Karou long time no see huh?"

"Yeah so what brings you here?"

"I'm here with brick and boomer I brought them here"

"Cool,i brought Momoko and Miyako with me …."

"Awsome! wanna get a drink?"

"Sure after this song though!" I yelled over the blasting music then I turned to see Momoko and Miyako had found brick and boomer.I kept dancing then my fav song came on it was get low by flo- rida .Then ater that Butch and I went to the bar and got a couple of drinks. It was nice to hang out with the guys a little while they were pleasureable company I was suprisedd Butch wasnt a jackass and a pervert the whole time. Before the club closed the guys offered to drive us home since we had no way to get here we flew and now were almost too drunk to fly so we accepted then called our parents and said e were gonna crash at a couple of friends house so we left with the boys and went to their house since it was a small apartment we stayed in the guys the middle f the niight I felt eyes staring at me and I awoke to find the same red eyes I awoke to yesterday morning then butch awoke and it left.I almost screamed then when I realized where butch was I really screamed. Since my head hurt from last night I layed down then butch was onto of me and turned his lamp on and asked "Whats wrong?" with a concerned look on his face. I relaized he was on top o me and my face went redder than a tomato because one he was on top of me and two he was on top of me shirtless. Finally I asked "d-did we..."i trailed off and he hinted at what I was about to say and then replied "No no no no not unless u wanted to."

"then why are you sleeping next to me and are shirtless?" I asked annoyed "Because when I woke up I saw u shivering like you were about to die and your body was ice cold,without me sleeping here like this you would have died and i cant let that happen to you because..." he trailed off and looked around the room "Because why Butch?" I said in my most curious voice."Because Karou ive always loved you since the first time I saw you and if you died I would have never have foregiven myself" he said blushing so hard a tomato would have been jealous "Really?" I said in shock "Yes!"

"Well then..." I trailed of as I got lost in his eyes and inched closer to him then our lips met after about 2 minuets we broke or air then went back. Then when I was kissing him his tounge begged or entrance to my mouth so I parted my lips and his tounge explored my mouth and I drank in his taste he tasted like mints and it was addictive. Then his hands slipped under my shirt to unhook my bra I broke away from him ans said "Butch not now at least not here" I said innocently."ok i can wait since i did keep you here while your drunk and i am keeping you here since you have a hangover" and at that he went back to sleep i turned the lamp off and cuddeled up to he put his arms around me and we fell asleep.

* * *

**Hahahsahahahahahaazha! cliff hanger XD**


End file.
